milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Replacement Teacher
Replacement Teacher is an episode of Milly Molly and the first appearance of Mr. Webster. It starts with the children arriving at school, and Miss. Blythe is gone and replaced by Mr.Webster for a week as Miss Blythe’s mother is sick. Everyone is unhappy and Mr.Webster redirects them outside for a morning walk to "get it going" instead of show-and-tell. Then, after morning walk, show-and-tell, maths, lunch and art is story time, which they find odd, as usually it is free time, story time usually comes earlier, after maths and before lunch. The class are sad as free time is all their favorite. He reads a story called McKensie McDougal and the Mysterious Monster of the Deep. Humphrey is happy as he likes monsters, but the others are sad as free time is not there and Molly Horren wants to do a jigsaw with Milly, while Jack wants to build a soccer stadium out of connecting blocks. Next day, the children arrive at school, and Milly and Molly, being the jolliest children in the class, try to be optimistic by saying it's just a week, but then Mr.Webster says it will be ''two ''weeks as Miss Blythe's mother is still unwell. The girls ask about Parents' Day. Mr.Webster says they will still do a show. Molly shows him the sock puppets for the play, but Humphrey has the idea of making a huge puppet like the monster in the book, which Mr.Webster thinks is good and goes with, but Milly & Molly don't like that idea. Mr. Webster makes the frame for the monster puppet and shows the whole class how to cover it with paper and glue. Neither of them like the papery-gluey frames as they look more like messes than the Loch Ness Monster. Mr.Webster says that they would have to work faster and that the puppet won't look like much until done and to tell the parents they will do it in the park. On the morning of Parents' Day, they do a rehearsal for the play. Jack is the head, Poppi and Sophie are one body section, Tom and Elizabeth are the other, and Meg is the tail. However, only Humphrey likes the changes and wants his mother to be at the front of the audience. Milly and Molly want their parents to be at the back. Humphrey is shouting through his megaphone. Milly has to play a drum, Chloe, Alf, George and Harry are holding the "water" and Molly plays the girl in the story and is sad as she wants to be a princess. Humphrey says "By the deep, dark waters of the loch" and the four children make waves. Humphrey says "A girl was watching and waiting." Molly steps towards the "water" and Humphrey says "To see if the myth was true, the legend of the Loch Ness Monster." Milly plays the drum fast, but it needs to be slow, so she does it slow. But as the kids are out of practice, Jack has his head on backwards and Meg is following him. They then bump. Both bodies bump, too. Mr. Webster tells them they are frightened, even though they are genuinely just sad, he tells them that they are afraid of the change (they actually just dislike change with no fear involved, but his pep talk does work anyway). He tells them the reason why believes they are scared is because change is something a lot of people are scared of. He then says that if nobody tried/invented anything new, life would be boring as people would still live in caves with no electricity, hospitals or ice cream. He then reminds them the two weeks are over. On the day, the play goes as planned, and the girls want to keep doing the morning walk. They cheer.